Music of the Night
by Ky'atia
Summary: Harry hears music calling to him in the night, and he follows it, drawn as a moth to a flame. HxD slash.


**Music of the Night**

_A one shot story by Ky'atia_

**oOoOoOo**

_Author's Note: This story was originally a songfic, and I posted it like that, but I didn't realize that songfics weren't allowed. I have removed the lyrics and reposted it exactly as it was, but with no song. I think that the song probably added to it, but what can you do? I hope you all like it without the song as well. It was based on "Music of the Night" from Phantom of the Opera._

_Warnings: Slash, First Time (lemon). _

**oOoOoOo**

He was lying alone in the dormitory when a gentle singing met his ears. The young wizard felt the magical notes coursing through his veins as he heard the song of the violin being sung out to the night. He almost woke his friend, Ron, to ask if he heard it too, but Harry knew that this was a gift meant for him.

He crept through the midnight-black hallways, the elusive melody growing stronger and more powerful with his every step. He could feel his body growing numb with the splendour of the song, his breath being taken away at every fortissimo, shivers travelling down his spine at each pianissimo. The raven-haired wizard had to find the commander of the song, the artist of the violin. It was desperation driving him now more than anything.

Harry shut out his vision of the rest of the world and thought only of the player of the violin. How beautiful of a person he must be to play so magnificently! He couldn't even breathe while listening to such music. He saw the world in a whole new light, seeing as never before the night time sky, the brilliance of a single star in the heavens.

The melody escalating in intricacy throughout his journey, his longing to see the wielder of the music grew. He found himself walking through the gardens of Hogwarts under the luminescent radiance of the moon. He didn't know where he was going, but it didn't matter anymore. All he cared about was following that music.

Harry sat on a stone bench surrounded by rosebushes and lilacs. He could almost feel the music coming across the gardens to him. The melody was so near to him now, he could hear the bow strokes on the strings. The Musician must be so close… right behind the bushes.

He sat and listened to the gentle strokes of the violin singing to him. He closed his eyes and imagined an angel playing for him. He sat in absolute rhapsody, listing to the voice of his angel. He envisioned a beautiful god sitting on a stone bench, the tender petals of red roses encircling him. Harry yearned to get a glimpse of the dark angel that was sent to play for him. He had to but look past the hedges in the garden…

He had hair like an angel. His blonde locks encircled his pale face like a halo, radiant; glowing and shining in the moonlight. His eyes were closed in deep concentration on the music, but Harry imagined that they were iced sapphires, piercing and penetrating all they came across. The music stopped as the Musician noticed that he was no longer alone. His face seemed to light up upon seeing his watcher. He sat the violin down and stood. He was wearing all black.

The Musician held out his hand, looking into Harry's eyes with deep intent. The wizard tentatively reached out for him and was surprised at how cool the violinist's hand was. But he couldn't let go, not now. Harry felt himself falling deeper and deeper into his spell. The man turned and led him through the moonlit-blue gardens, into the halls of Hogwarts. Harry was sure he could still hear the music echoing through the corridors, through the dungeons that he was being led into. _**  
**_

They came to an underground lake far under the school. Its waters were dark and seemingly unending. The Musician let Harry's hand fall to his side and without warning, swept him effortlessly off of his feet. They began to descend into the water, the blonde not noticing the cold, but keeping his sapphire eyes fixated on their destination. Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to be swept away by the man, resting his head softly on his chest, earning the smallest of smiles from the Musician.

It could have been an hour, a minute, a lifetime, Harry didn't know, but when they arrived at the island, the Musician laid him down on a bed with silk sheets, motioned to a green robe next to him and left. Harry followed the man with his eyes as he disappeared down a candlelit passageway. He looked up and saw that he was under a canopy of emerald and scarlet tapestries lit entirely by candlelight. He rose and began to undress, then as he pulled on the satin green robe, he heard the Musician's violin begin to sing again. The music grew louder and louder until he turned and saw the man behind him. \

Harry sat on the feather soft bed and looked on, transfixed as the beauty of music and Musician combined into a majestic performance. He listened, closing his eyes and giving himself wholly to the music. The last note ended on a brilliant pianissimo, so soft that Harry wasn't sure whether the song had ended or not, but he dared not open his eyes, lest he ruin the moment.

He felt the bed push down next to him. He looked over and saw the Musician sitting next to him in a robe identical to Harry's, only in midnight blue, to match his eyes. He took Harry's breath away, leaving him with his mouth open slightly, unable to breathe. The Musician, serious as ever, wrapped his arms around Harry and laid him back onto the feather bed, lying above him, his eyes never leaving Harry's. Harry's eyes widened in nervousness. He knew what was going to happen, maybe he had known since he had first heard the music, but now that the moment had actually come, he was afraid. He opened his mouth to speak, but the Musician pressed his fingers to Harry's lips. Holding his gaze, the Musician nodded in understanding.

He lowered his lips down to Harry's neck and gently kissed the tender skin there. Harry's wide emerald eyes gradually closed, giving in to the sensations overtaking him. Harry couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips as the Musician traced his tongue along the lines of his collarbone. The man's lips travelled along Harry's neck, up to his lips. He looked Harry deep in the eye, their lips nearly touching. Harry silently urged him to continue. The Musician nodded again, unspeaking. Then he began to untie Harry's emerald robes.

The Musician separated the folds of the silk to look upon the young wizard. His eyes journeyed up and down his body, taking in the splendour of him, the one he'd wanted and silently loved for so long. He met Harry's eyes again and smiled. He brought his lips down and kissed him full on the mouth. Harry was amazed at the passion, the fervour that he was met with. He felt his mind slipping away into nothing but thought of this man and the ardour that he knew he was about to receive.

The Musician fluidly removed his own robes and laid next to Harry, looking him still in the eye. He drew the covers around them both and brought himself so close to Harry. He kissed him once more and felt the moment when the wizard surrendered himself to him. He looked down on him and felt an explosion in his chest. The Musician made a trail of kissed down his chest, nestling for a moment in his soft hair before taking Harry completely into his mouth. He delighted in the moans coming freely now from him, urging him on as he ran his tongue up and down, his lips wrapped firmly around him.

He had never experienced anything like it before. It wasn't just that it felt wonderful, like the heavens had opened up and he'd been taken in complete rapture; it was a melding of spirits. He always had thought that it would hurt the first time that was taken by another man, but the Musician was so gentle, so careful, that there was nothing but pleasure. Harry opened his eyes to look at him, and as always, the man's gaze was intent on him. He felt a delicious, desperate pressure building inside of him. He opened his mouth to tell the blonde, but he already knew. He met Harry's lips and nodded, as if to tell him that he wanted this to happen.

Harry felt the pressure build and culminate into such a high degree of ecstasy that he hadn't even known it was possible before that moment to feel so much pleasure at once. The Musician saw this and was overtaken by a wave of bliss tantamount to Harry's. It was then that Harry heard the man moan. His mouth opened slightly in awe, then he smiled up at him. The Musician looked down on him and kissed him once more._**  
**_

When it was over, Harry fell off into a blissful sleep, arms wrapped around the Musician securely. The man looked down on him with tears in his eyes before kissing his lips gently, for the last time…

Harry awoke to the sound of Ron's voice announcing that breakfast was nearly over. He shot up in bed, looked around, and was utterly dismayed to find that he was in his dormitory. Could that have possibly have been a dream? He arose and began to dress, nearly to the point of tears that the last night hadn't happened. In his sadness, he hadn't noticed the green robe lying on his nightstand with a note sealed in wax…


End file.
